


24 Hours

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Boners, Cat Cafés, Dry Humping, F/M, Hotels, Kissing, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Private fan meeting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Winning a date at a cat café with Park Jimin was a dream come true.But when circumstances mean he has to stay with you, alone in your hotel room, even your wildest dreams become possibilities.





	24 Hours

When the letter first came, in a thick, pristine white envelope, clearly letter headed from BigHit, I was almost too scared to open it.

Sitting down before I even started, I carefully eased the flap from where it was stuck on the main body of the envelope, not wanting to tear it, wanting to keep it for my memory box, and what a memory this was going to be.

The letter inside was on the same heavy paper, printed in strong black letters, meticulously translated into English for me, its message was both simple and unbelievable.

“Further to our email congratulating you on your ‘Win a date with BTS’ success, please find enclosed details of your upcoming prize with your chosen member, Park Jimin.”

Sure enough, details of my flight, hotel and when and where I would be meeting Jimin were listed.

The letter looked real, I knew it was real, but still, the entire situation felt completely surreal. In a little over 2 weeks, I would be flying to Korea, staying in a gorgeous hotel, and meeting with one of the world’s most amazing people.

The flight itself is nothing special, usual long boring hours trapped in a seat, willing the hours to go faster, the anticipation building with every passing mile.  
I arrived just past 8 pm in the evening, coming through security to a very handsome, well-dressed man, holding a board with my name on it.  
I smiled as I approached him, following him to a modestly sized but incredibly expensive looking car, luxuriating in the blissfully comfortable seat after hours in the aeroplane.

Our journey wasn’t long, sadly, I could get very used to this car, and I was delivered safely to my hotel. 

It was huge, and gorgeous, staffed with friendly and attentive people. My room itself was way bigger than I expected, more of a suite, with a probable king-sized bed, separate lounge area with a tv and a dining table big enough to seat four. I didn’t unpack much, enough to go and have a shower and change out of the clothes I’d been travelling in. They weren’t uncomfortable but after hours of being in them, fresh clothes felt amazing.

I wasn’t meeting Jimin until the following morning, in the cat cafe that was part of this hotel complex, it would be an easy stroll down in the morning, and I could hardly wait.

I slept surprisingly well, considering I was both overexcited and nervous for this morning. I was due to meet Jimin at 10 am but just after 9.30 am, I received a phone call, letting me know that he’d arrived early and that I was welcome to go down when I was ready. Actually, that made things easier, I didn’t have time to sit around, clock watching and getting more nervous. After one final check in the mirror, I put my shoes on and headed down.

The door to the cafe was closed, shut for the morning to all but Jimin and me, cafe staff and his staff. I knocked, waiting to be let in, and then I was led to him.

He was sat, reclined in a chair with a cat already in his lap. He was petting it very carefully and smiling as he did.

The waitress cleared her throat softly,

“Sir,” she started, “your guest is here.”

Jimin looked up at me, even more beautiful real life than he was on screen, and immediately apologised.

“I’m sorry, I feel so rude not getting up,” he started, his voice low so as not to startle the cat, “but her baby is feeding.”

I hadn’t even noticed, but sure enough, nestled up against the large cat’s stomach is a tiny kitten, it’s fur almost blending in perfectly to its mother, and I can see its little paws kneading away as it’s suckling. 

“Oh, so cute,” I breathed, “don’t you dare move. How lucky are you?”

He grinned back, “so lucky,” he agreed, “the baby is only two weeks old.”

I gasped, “the mum is so trusting to be doing that,” I told him.

Then I’m aware of some squeaking to the side of him I can’t see, and the mother starts looking restless.

“Oh, the others,” Jimin said, not able to reach.

I stood up, going to the other side and finding the basket, with three more kittens in it, just waking up and looking for their mum.

“Shall I pass them up?” I asked, checking with the waitress, not wanting to do the wrong thing with such young kittens.

She nodded at me, “yes, mum will be happier with them close, and they’re probably hungry too.”

I nodded back, carefully cupping the first kitten in my hands and laying it in Jimin’s lap, right next to its already feeding sibling. I did the same with the other kittens, not even thinking about where my hands had been until I sat back down, and realised Jimin was blushing.

“I should have passed them to you,” I choked out, realising what I’d done.

He giggled a bit, “it’s fine,” he said, still slightly pink.

I’m sure under my own makeup I was bright fire engine red thinking about just how close I’d been to his crotch, to his dick, I could have cringed myself into the ground.

Thankfully the subject is swiftly changed when two older kittens come and investigate my feet, deciding that I’m suitable and climbing up the chair and settling in my lap, letting me stroke them, starting to purr.

Jimin and I chat generally to start, and he’s easy to talk to. Obviously, he’s guarded about his work and his private life, but we find enough in common so it’s not awkward. I tease him gently about his beanie, pulled low on his head despite the warmth of the cafe, not realising until he confesses, that it’s hiding a secret.

“New colour,” he tells me, “but I can’t show you.”

“Of course, I should have guessed,” I told him apologetically, adding, “any hints?”

His eyes flash briefly to my own hair, dyed bright blue. Jimin’s eyes dance mischievously, and then he shakes his head, “nope,” he tells me.

I tap the side of my nose, “I know nothing,” I tell him, mock seriously.

About an hour and a half into our two-hour meeting, there is a sudden increase in volume from Jimin’s two staff members, both on the phone, whispering harshly and talking incredibly quickly, I don’t need to be an expert to know something is wrong. It goes on for ten minutes or so, and Jimin is getting more and more tense, his answers are shortening and he’s not asking any more questions, the awkwardness that I feared from the beginning is creeping in.

“You ok?” I ask in the end.

He looks at me for a second, then sighs, “somethings going on, I’m guessing I’m not going to like it,” he tells me, his tone morose. “Sorry, I’m being rude.”

I wave off his concerns, “you don’t need to be in celeb mode,” I tell him, “it’s ok to be worried, I’m sure they’ll tell you what’s going on though.”

He nods, “you’re right, thank you, I’m sure this isn’t going how you wanted it to.”

He looks a bit worried, chewing at his lip absentmindedly, looking like I’m going to give him a bad review or something.

I smile at him softly, “I never imagined in a million years I’d get to meet you, never mind have time to talk to you like this. I could never be disappointed with this opportunity. Well unless you were a grade-A asshole that is.”

My frank and kind of rude answer has him snorting, his relaxed demeanour returning.

“I need to know what’s going on though,” he told me, “do you mind?” He indicates to where his managers are stood.

“Of course I don’t, it’s fine, go talk to them.”

He eases the sleeping and satiated kittens back into their basket one by one and encourages the mother to follow them before he heads over.

They aren’t talking long, and I can’t make out what they’re saying, but the managers look grim and Jimin isn’t happy.

He comes back over after ten minutes or so, sitting heavily back in his chair, looking sulky and pissed off. He’s immediately on the phone and is ignoring my presence totally, and it’s incredibly awkward. Thankfully one of the managers follows him over and asks to speak with me, I gratefully follow him to the other side of the room, at least someone will talk to me.

He gets right to business.

“Unfortunately there has been an incident in the city, no doubt you will see it on the news in the coming hours, a bomb threat has been called in right in the city centre and major roads are being shut, what isn’t shut is becoming gridlocked already. The decision has been made that it isn’t safe to transport Jimin back to the dorms, he is out of harm’s way here and we want him to stay.”

My eyes are widening with every word, but it makes sense to me to keep Jimin where he is safe, so I just nod.

“This hotel is fully booked though, as is everything within a safe distance,” his manager continued, trailing off slightly awkwardly.

“He can stay with me,” I told them decisively, “my room is huge, plenty of space, he can stay there until it’s safe to take him home.”

There is a collective sigh of relief from both of Jimin’s staff members, this is obviously what they were gearing up to ask me.

“It’s a big ask,” he continues, “he’s not happy.”

“I could tell that,” I smiled wryly, “he can either sulk in a corner or hang out nicely with me, his choice.”

His manager chokes out a very unprofessional giggle, “good,” he tells me, “don’t treat him like a star, he’s surprisingly down to earth. We know he’s going to be frustrated but his safety has to come first. We’re arranging a bag of belongings to be motorbiked over, we’re anticipating he may be with you overnight.”

I gulped slightly at that, the last thing I was expecting was a potential sleepover. I nodded, trying to look nonchalant, “sure, that’s fine,” I agreed.

“We’ll escort him up shortly,” I’m told, “we’ll have to head away as soon as possible, we’re needed to help secure the others.”

I nod, realising just how big this is, and how scary it must be for them to have their idols potentially scattered across a city currently in crisis.

“Do you want to go and tell him the plan?” his manager asks me.

I raise one eyebrow, “isn’t that what you’re paid for?” I sass back with a smirk on my face.

I get a sheepish nod back, “I get the feeling you can handle him just fine though,” he tells me.

I head back to where Jimin is still typing furiously into his phone, scowl on his face.

“So, sleepover?” I ask him lightly.

He looks at me, “not like I have a choice is it?”

“Me either,” I point out, “and I’m very nicely sharing my room with you, so don’t go turning into some prima donna grade A asshole star on me ok?” I tell him pointedly.

He blinks and looks at me for a second before breaking out into a genuine grin, “I’m being an asshole, aren’t I?”

“Little bit,” I agreed.

“I’m sorry,” he tells me, “I just, well, this isn’t how I thought today was going to go.”

“Yeah, you and like half a million other people having their day disrupted right? We might be stuck, but at least its somewhere nice. And you have plenty of experience of the hotel life, you can teach me how to take full advantage.” I smile at him, hoping to pull him fully out of his sulk.

He sighs out, “ok ok,” he tells me, “I get it, I’m being a spoilt brat. Show me this fancy room of yours then? I assume it is fancy?”

“Of course,” I tell him confidently, “I mean, for my humble taste it is, hopefully it's good enough to meet sir’s approval?”

He laughs at that, making both managers look up in surprise.

We are escorted back to my hotel room and he looks around approvingly,

“Pretty good,” he agrees, “it’ll do as a temporary jail.”

I roll my eyes at him, “such a drama queen, you should consider acting,” I retort.

“Shut up,” he tells me, walking further into the room, exploring.

The managers hover awkwardly, “we should go,” I’m told as one pushes a piece of paper into my hand, “if there are any problems, our numbers are here. We’ll keep in contact with him about any updates. His bag should be here in an hour or so, but obviously, with the traffic, we can’t guarantee that.”

I nod along to everything

“He’s been told he can order whatever he wants to eat and drink, we’ll take care of the bill when we collect him so please don’t worry about that. Other than that, just   
keep on handling him as you are, you seem to have the measure of him.”

I smile genuinely back at that. I feel like I’m being given a list of details for babysitting by anxious parents, I can’t help but ask, “does he have a specific bedtime?”

Both managers look at each other and laugh, “no, he’ll probably sleep pretty early though, schedule has been hectic for the last few weeks, it’s his first day off in a while.”

Now I feel like a bit of a dick, “I’ll look after him,” I promise.

I get grateful nods back before one calls, “Jimin, we’re going now.”

He comes back from his exploration in the bedroom, standing in the doorway, looking pensive, “ok,” he says, “you’ll let me know when you’re coming back for me?”

“We will, keep your phone on and charged up, we’ll update you as soon as we know anything.”

He just nods at that, and then watches as they leave.

We resort to the TV, our tastes wildly clashing with most things, but then, scrolling through the endless channels, we find something that has us both excited. We both sit on the comfortably squishy sofa, not touching but relaxing, although Jimin does keep shifting, his jeans are lovely but I’m guessing not the best for lounging, and he must be irritated with the beanie still on his head as he keeps absentmindedly scratching at the hair underneath.

After an hour or so of watching TV it was clear from Jimin’s mannerisms that he was getting really tired, it wasn’t really surprising, this meeting was only supposed to be for two hours, he was supposed to have the rest of the day off, and now this was eating further into his precious time. He sat slumped into the sofa as best he could, checking his phone again regularly and tossing it to the side of him with a frustrated huff when there were no new notifications.

“Nothing?” I asked him softly after the fourth or fifth time.

He looked at me and shook his head, “nah, I guess they’ll get back to me when they can, it’s just…” he stops himself.

“Just?” I prompt.

He sighs again, “it sounds dumb, but we’re supposed to be having a movie night tonight, just the seven of us, we were all free, we get to do it so rarely.”

“And now you’re missing out?” I asked him.

“I guess so,” he replied, a sad little smile on his face.

“I’m sorry,” I told him.

He shrugged, “can’t be helped I guess,” just before his phone rang on the sofa next to him. His face lit up instantly when he saw who was calling.

“Taetae,” he exclaimed happily, jumping up and pacing around the room. He listens for a bit, to whatever Taehyung is telling him, and then his voice gets smaller again.

“Oh cool, it’s good that you guys aren’t going to miss out, don’t worry about me, I’m fine here, Sejin even said I could order whatever I wanted from room service, whatever we wanted,” he corrected himself, shooting me an apologetic look.

He chatted for a bit longer to Taehyung, his facial expressions not matching his bright tone, I tried not to watch him, but it was kind of hard not to, seeing how out of sorts he was.

I was distracted by a knock at the door, finding a hotel employee waiting, holding out an expensive looking black holdall.

“Belongings for Mr Park,” he told me, indicating to the bag but not letting it go, “I have to give them directly to him.”

“He’s just on the phone,” I told him, inviting him in and pointing to where Jimin was now sprawled on my bed.

The employee’s eyes widened as if realising for the first time exactly which Mr Park they were dealing with.

Jimin coolly indicated to the floor, “just dump it there thanks,” he asked, immediately returning his attention to saying goodbye to Taehyung.

When the employee was gone, and his call to Taehyung concluded Jimin looked at me.

“You mind if I go and have a bath or something?” he asked, “it’d just be nice to get clean and changed into something more comfortable.”

He was already digging around in his bag, pulling out soft looking sweatpants, what looked like a well-loved t-shirt and an oversized hoodie, I tried very hard not to think how adorable he was going to looked dressed down in his off-duty clothes.

“Of course,” I told him, “help yourself to whatever, most of it isn’t mine anyway,” I smiled.

He smiled back, “thanks, I won’t be long, I just need…”

I nodded back, “take your time, it’s not like we’re in any rush, or you’re going to use up all of the hot water.”

He giggled a bit then, looking slightly better, “true,” he concluded, taking his pile of clothes and a couple of bottles into the bathroom.

I grabbed my phone and relaxed on my bed, listening to the sounds of the bath filling, and some contented humming from Jimin, I hoped he was going to take his time and really relax and not feel like he had to entertain me or be ‘on’ for the rest of the time we had together.

There was nothing that needed my attention on my phone so I grabbed the hotel menu instead, wondering if we would end up eating together later, and what Jimin might like.

I wasn’t really paying attention to what was going on in the bathroom, it had all fallen pretty silent anyway, up until the first little whimper, and I decided I must have been imagining it. But that whimper was followed by others, little hitched breaths and my jaw dropped, there’s no way he’s doing what it sounds like, right?

I couldn’t listen anymore, there is no way I could face him if I did. I hastily grabbed my earphones and shoved them in, firing up YouTube and playing the first video in my recommended to drown out any sounds from the bathroom. If a little smirk crossed my face at the thought of Jimin jerking off on the other side of the wall, then I was the only one to know about it.

After half an hour or so, Jimin’s phone went off next to me, Taehyung calling him again, I let it go to voicemail. But as soon as it stopped ringing, it started again, and again, and I couldn’t leave Taehyung hanging, I pulled out my earphones, thankfully I couldn’t hear anything from the bathroom anymore, and answered the phone.

“Umm, Jimin’s phone.”

“Oh,” came Taehyungs very deep voice, “where is he?”

“In the bath, sorry, I didn’t want you to worry when he didn’t answer,” I explained, feeling really weird about holding Jimin’s phone and speaking to Taehyung.

“In the bath?” he questioned urgently, “not the shower?”

Well, that was an unexpectedly weird question, “definitely bath,” I told Taehyung, “I heard him run it.”

“Is he ok?” Taehyung asked me.

I frowned, “I assume so, it’s not like I’ve checked up on him.”

“Could you?” Taehyung asked me in a quieter voice.

“Check up on him? Oh my god no,” I told him, “I can’t go in there when he’s naked and…” I stopped myself before I went any further, blushing even though Taehyung couldn’t see me.

Taehyung sighed deeply, “no, I guess not, it’s just, look, I shouldn’t be saying this, but is he crying?”

“Crying?” I asked before the penny dropped and I felt like a total idiot, “oh shit, he was crying?”

“You heard him?” Taehyung checked.

“Only a little bit, I put my earphones in,” I confessed.

“What, why?” Taehyung asked me, sounding a little bit pissed off.

“I was giving him privacy,” I all but whispered, “I, umm, didn’t realise he was crying.”

“What were you thinking?” he asked me before bursting out into a huge and jarring belly laugh, “oh my god,” he choked, “you thought he was touching himself?”   
Taehyung can’t stop laughing, “he jerks off in the shower, not the bath, doesn’t want to lie around in his own c…” he stops himself, “I think I should shut up now,” he finishes.

Despite the mortification, I can’t help but laugh too, “well there’s too much information,” I tell him.

“Yeah, maybe don’t tell him I told you that,” Taehyung tells me.

“No shit,” I mumble back.

“But seriously, when he comes out, can you check he’s ok? I know he’s really gutted he can’t get back tonight, it means a lot to him when we all get together, I bet he feels like shit that he’s missing out. We miss him too,” he finishes softly.

“Yeah, he looked pretty down about it earlier,” I told Taehyung.

He sighed, “give him lots of cuddles from me ok? And get him to message me later.”

“I will,” I promise Taehyung.

He thanks me really sweetly before hanging up, and not a moment too soon, Jimin is back in the room before I’ve put his phone back on the bed.

He looks cosy and comfortable now, dressed down, beanie off, newly dyed ice-blue hair on display. His expression doesn’t match his soft appearance though, he looks pissed off that I’m touching his phone.

“I’m sorry, it kept ringing, Taehyung was worrying about you,” I stumble out, dropping his phone on the bed.

His expression softens, “it’s ok,” he tells me, “it’s just, people are always touching my stuff, trying to hack into everything.”

“I wasn’t,” I assure him, “I wouldn’t.”

He nods, grabbing his phone anyway and putting it into the front pocket of his hoodie.

“Taehyung wants you to message him,” I told him, feeling awkward again, “he’s really worrying about you.”

He nods in reply, pacing around the room as he texts.

I try not to stare, but he looks both slightly agitated and kind of sad, and when he throws his phone back on the bed next to me with a frustrated huff, I decide to follow Taehyung’s request, standing up from the bed and looking at Jimin.

“I know this sucks for you,” I told him, “I’m really sorry you’re missing out on tonight with the others. You look like you could do with a hug, can I?” I check.

He looks at me for a minute, and then gives me just a very tiny nod, standing still, waiting.

I approach him slowly, checking one last time before putting my arms around him and holding him. His arms snake around me and his head dips down to my shoulder, burying his face in my neck and letting out a big shuddering breath.

I don’t even notice at first, his breathing isn’t even, but probably mine isn’t either, this isn’t how I expected today to go at all, meeting him was overwhelming enough, hugging him like this was unreal. But I suddenly became aware of a dampness on my shirt, and the tell-tale hitches of breath giving away that he was crying again, oh so softly.

I stroked my hand down his back, “it’s ok,” I told him quietly, “you’re ok.”

It was enough for him to release the first little sob, and from there he just fell apart, holding me tighter as I soothed down his back, letting him cry it out.

It takes him probably a good ten minutes to pull himself together again, and when he does, he pulls back from our embrace looking shamefaced.

“Shit, I’m sorry about that,” he grumbled, rubbing at his face and his swollen eyes.

“It’s ok,” I told him, “doesn’t bother me.”

He looks at me, incredulous for a minute, “it doesn’t?” he asked, “really?”

I shook my head, “you’re exhausted and disappointed and frustrated. Better to cry it out than either bottle it up or punch the shit out of something.”

He giggles a little bit at that, “true I guess,” he concedes before changing the subject. “Can we go hang out on the bed? It looks really comfortable.”

I nod, leading the way and getting comfortable, reaching for the tv remote and passing it to him once he was settled.

We watch TV mindlessly for another half an hour or so before he starts petting at his stomach absentmindedly.

“I’m hungry,” he decides, “shall we order something?”

It’s a bit early for tea, but I didn’t eat much breakfast so I’m happy with his suggestion, nodding and handing him the menu.

He shuffles closer to me, so we’re shoulder to shoulder so we can both look, thankfully our tastes are pretty similar, so we’ve soon narrowed down the choices. I shouldn’t be surprised by the sheer volume of things he wants, he literally exercises for a living, but he’s so slender I can’t imagine where he’s going to put it all.

When I put the phone down from ordering the food, I turn to Jimin lying next to me.

“It’s going to be about an hour.”

“Really?” He asked, looking shocked, “the service isn’t very good is it?”

I giggled, “it’s one of the busiest times of day, and as far as they’re concerned, I’m just a normal if a rather hungry guest. Want me to ring back and name drop for you?”

He blushed slightly at that, smiling bashfully, “no, it’s fine,” he said, yawning slightly, “I’m just tired.”

“Doze for a bit?” I suggested, “I’ll wake you when the food comes.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” He asked.

“Of course not,” I told him, “I can just read on my phone or something.” I went to turn off the tv so he could rest.

“Leave it,” he said, “doesn’t bother me.”

“Sure?” I checked.

He nodded, leaning his head on my shoulder, eyes already blinking heavily.

“Can I?” He asked shyly, shuffling closer and indicating he wanted to cuddle up.

“Of course,” I said, opening my arms for him and letting him get comfortable.

He sighed gently, resting his head on my chest and throwing one arm casually over my stomach.

He fell asleep almost immediately, shuffling in closer, holding me tighter, getting comfortable.

I was happily watching something with the volume low, I’d seen it before and was getting lost in the storyline when Jimin grumbled discontentedly and wriggled again and threw one leg over mine. I wasn’t really paying him any attention until his restless adjusting himself started to feel more purposeful. He let out a much whinier grumble, taking his hand off my stomach, shoving it down the front of his track pants, adjusting himself and then pulling me tighter again. Once his dick was comfortable his unconscious form was clearly far happier, and he started to properly rut against my thigh, he was definitely aroused, there was no doubt about it, and I had to stop him before he went too far.

“Jimin,” I whisper shouted at him, shaking his shoulder slightly.

He ducked his head harder into my chest, hips moving faster, seemingly determined to get off in his sleep.

“Fuck,” I muttered, shaking his shoulder harder, “Jimin,” I said louder.

He thankfully woke up, stopped moving and looked up at me blearily, “‘s food here?” He asked, his voice low and gravelly, not helping with my own arousal at feeling his erection pressing into me and listening to his soft little whimpers.

“Umm, can’t be far away now,” I said.

He pushed himself away from me, frowning in confusion, “You ok?” He asked.

“Of course,” I said far too fast.

I didn’t mean to look at his crotch, it was a total reflex, but he caught it, followed my look and nearly choked.

“Oh fuck, shit, I’m so sorry,” he gabbled out, blushing furiously and throwing himself away from me and grabbing a pillow to stuff into his lap.

“I didn’t...did I?” He asked.

There was no right answer to that question. Either I was honest with him and embarrassed him more, or I lied, and he’d never believe that anyway.

We just looked at each other, both lost for words, and then thankfully, someone knocked on the door.

“Food!” I said, jumping up and heading to the door, grabbing it open and letting the staff member in, talk about saved by the bloody bell.

In the time it took me to let the staff members back out and resecure the door, Jimin had grabbed one of the bottles of soju, opened it and started to down it like it was water, his brow furrowed as he glared at his phone, typing one handed.

I sat down as far away from him as I could, on the other side of the table, and started to uncover the dishes, whatever little moment he was having with himself I figured there was nothing I could do, and anyway, I was hungry.

He’s at least halfway down the soju bottle and showing no signs of slowing down when his phone rings, when he answers it, I can hear the laughing from the other end.

He growls back, in deep satoori, his Korean mumbled enough that I barely catch anything, then he shoots me a very suspicious look, and suddenly giggles, his face transforming from the combination of embarrassment and pissed off it reflected just before.

When he hangs up, he looks briefly guiltily at the soju in his hand,

“Sorry, I’m kind of hogging this,” he told me.

I shrugged, “it’s ok, I was more hungry, you going to come and eat?”

He nodded, getting off the bed and joining me at the table.

We ate, and chatted, and didn’t mention what happened in his sleep again.

When we were done, it was obvious we were both much more relaxed, sighing contentedly with full bellies, and now I wanted to go and have a shower, Jimin waved me off, heading back to the bed and the tv.

He had the cheek to laugh at me when I emerged, plastic shower cap still on my head, my hair slicked down with an intensive conditioning mask.

“Nice look,” he smirked.

“Shut up,” I fired back, “we don’t all get treated at the most expensive salons' money can buy, believe it or not, I’m not a natural blue, and if I didn’t do this my hair would probably fall out.”

He ran his fingers through his own ice blue hair, “doesn’t matter where you get it done,” he told me, “your hair still gets fucked by the bleach.”

“True,” I nodded, “but yours looks healthy.”

“Doesn’t when I wash it,” he confided, “it’s full of product right now. What do you use? Does it help?”

I nodded, “it really does,” I said, heading back to the bathroom to get it to show him.

“Maybe I should get some,” he said thoughtfully.

“Use that if you want,” I said.

“Can’t be bothered now,” he grumbled.

“Well I have to leave this on for half an hour, want me to wash yours while I wait?”

I don’t have the faintest clue what made me suggest that, but he didn’t look angry or anything, he looked hopeful.

“Would you?” He asked softly, “I love getting that done for me.”

I smiled back at him, “Yeah, come on.”

Between us, we moved a chair into the bathroom, got towels sorted and got organised. He had a special shampoo he had to use, so we started with that, and watching him sighing contentedly as I massaged it into his head was amazing. I took my time, shampooing him twice before I shut off the water and patted the excess out of his hair. He hadn’t opened his eyes, relaxing fully, enjoying the sensations, and, as I began to stroke the thick buttery mask through his hair, I thought he might have fallen asleep again.

“I’m done,” I told him softly, rinsing off my hands and drying then as he slowly opened his eyes again, blinking at the light.

“Head back to the bedroom for a bit? I need to wash mine out now,” I suggested.

He yawned and stretched out his neck, left then right, and I tried not to wince at the sound of his bones cracking.

“I’ll wash yours out?” He offered, and, yeah, I wasn’t expecting that.

“You don’t have to,” I told him.

“I know,” he smiled, standing up and gesturing for me to take his place.

The chair is warm from his body heat, and it’s surprisingly comfortable, I can instantly see how he ended up so relaxed.

The first trickles of water against my scalp feel great, but when he starts working his fingers through my hair to loosen off the strands, I have to struggle to contain my thoughts of his fingers elsewhere.

Thankfully I manage to behave, and if my panties are slightly damper after Jimin’s been massaging my scalp them I’m the only one to know about it.

Once I’ve rinsed him off too, we head back to the bedroom, relaxed again in each other’s company which is a relief.

We relax back on the bed, Jimin picking at snacks he’s brought with him when a wicked little look crosses his face and he asks me.

“You didn’t really think I was jerking off when I was in the bath did you?”

My eyes must go like saucers, fucking Taehyung throwing me under the bus, I’m sure my suddenly bright red cheeks tell Jimin everything he needs to know.

“Naughty,” he smirks.

Recovering slightly, I decide to get my revenge, “don’t worry, Taehyung told me you do it in the shower, not the bath.”

Then it’s his turn to look shocked, which makes me giggle. Then he cracks up too and suddenly we’re both roaring with laughter.

“Tae couldn’t keep a damn secret if I paid him,” Jimin eventually said, wiping tears of mirth from his cheeks.

“Shouldn’t tell him stuff then,” I retorted cheekily, making us both laugh again.

Jimin shoves me in response, not too hard but enough to make me retaliate, shoving him too. He barely moves, probably because he’s like 90% muscle, but then it’s on.

We exchange little jabs, shoves and pokes, squabbling like little kids but laughing the whole time.

He pins me on my back, and this is his fatal error, I’ve taken self-defence classes for years, initially for my own peace of mind, and then for the exercise and camaraderie of my group. Grabbing him, flipping him and pinning him come as second nature and the second I have him secured, straddling his waist, his wrists pinned above his head I see something flash across his face that I’m not expecting, he likes being treated roughly.

We share a minute of intense eye contact, and then he lets out a little whimpery “fuck,” and thrusts his hips up hard, tipping me forward, tipping my face dangerously close to his.

“Tell me to stop” he whispers out harshly.

I just shake my head, releasing his hands.

The second he’s free he slides his fingers through my hair, cupping the back of my head and pulling me gently the last few centimetres, pressing his lips to mine, testing. I kiss him back, feeling like I’ve fallen into an alternate universe, am I really sitting in Jimin’s lap and kissing him? Even if this is a fucking dream there is no way I want it to stop.

He moves his hands down to my waist, still kissing me, but holding me against his rapidly growing dick, he can’t keep still underneath me, writhing, thrusting, desperate already.

“You need to tell me to stop,” he begs in his low Busan drawl.

“I don’t want you to,” I tell him softly, leaning back down and kissing him again.

It’s pure insanity, his thick lips are every bit as soft as they look and he knows exactly what to do with his tongue, teasing me, licking into my mouth.

I sit up on him for a second, yanking my top over my head, leaving me just in my bra. His hands are there instantly, cupping my breasts, thumbing over my nipples.

“Fucking hell,” he whimpered quietly, sitting up with me still in his lap, reaching behind me to unhook my bra.

I politely ignored his struggles for a minute or so, trying not to giggle at his muffled curses before I couldn’t hold it in any longer, letting a little giggle escape and earning me one raised eyebrow from Jimin.

“Just take your own shirt off,” I told him, reaching behind myself and unhooking my bra.

“No need for them to be so fucking fiddly,” he grumbled, pulling me closer again now we were both topless and leaning down to suck at my nipple.

I groaned out at the feel of his wet mouth, “god I want to suck you off,” I whined out, more to myself really, but he heard.

“No,” he told me, shaking his head against my chest, tickling me with his hair.

“No?” I questioned, because what guy doesn’t like getting his dick sucked?

“No,” he confirmed.

“Why?” I whined, way more pathetically than I wanted to.

“I’ll come too quick,” he muttered oh so quietly.

I couldn’t help but giggle again, “cute,” I replied, stroking his hair.

He glared at me again, “not cute,” he told me.

“It is,” I insisted, “not wanting to come too fast, wanting to be a good boy for me, cute.”

His dick gave a definite lurch underneath me when I told him that.

“Oh,” I breathed, “you like that? Being told you’re a good boy?”

“Shut up,” he whined.

“Be a good boy for me and put your dick in me, would you?” I told him.

He pulled away from my breast, “you want that?” he checked, “to go that far?”

“Oh god yes,” I replied quickly.

He blinked for maybe half a second before pushing me off his lap and on to the bed, yanking at my shorts and panties, leaving me naked before stripping himself off equally quickly.

“Keen,” I giggled.

“Shut up, shut up,” he grumbled, climbing back on top of me, pushing my legs wide and pressing the blunt tip of his dick to me.

“You sure?” he checked one last time.

I pulled him down for a kiss, lifting my hips at the same time, rubbing my slickness along the length of his dick.

“I’m so sure,” I told him, “start slow, you’re kind of big.”

“Kind of?” he questioned, starting to push inside, giving me just the tip before pulling back out again, teasing me.

“Ahh, fuck,” I groaned out as he slid in further, “you’re big, you’re big.”

“Am I hurting you?” he checked, stopping moving.

“No,” I bit out, hitching one leg up to my chest so he could sink in deeper, “no, just feels good, really good,” I finished with a whimper as he finally bottomed out.

I wasn’t lying, wasn’t stroking his ego, he really did have a big dick, not that I was surprised after hard stanning for so long, I’d seen so many of the bulge shots, all of the dick focussed videos. Having him hard and inside me though, that was something else.

He started thrusting at a gentle pace, kissing down my neck, muttering curses to himself.

I held him close, scratching my nails lightly down his back, hard enough for him to feel it, not hard enough to mark him for any length of time.

I grabbed him by the butt when he didn’t speed up or go any harder, “more,” I asked him.

He let out a big breath I hadn’t realised he was holding.

“Don’t think I can,” he told me softly.

“Yes you can, come on, harder, please,” I begged him.

“Fuck,” he bit out, speeding up, going harder, and that was more like it.

“Yes, like that, fuck, good boy,” I moaned out.

“No, fuck,” he all but yelled, hips stuttering to a halt, telltale pulsing of his dick against my walls.

“Did you…?” I asked softly when he collapsed bonelessly onto me.

He nodded into my shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “you felt so good, and then you called me good, and it’s been so fucking long.”

“It’s ok,” I told him, stroking a soothing hand down his back.

“You didn’t even get to come,” he told me.

“You can make me come other ways,” I pointed out gently.

He looked up sharply, “yes,” he agreed, looking brighter, withdrawing his softening cock from me and sliding down my body.

His first lick was tentative, testing my reactions, but he was soon putting his long tongue to very good use, licking at my folds, sucking at my clit and fingering me increasingly roughly.

I came on his tongue, gripping tightly around his fingers as he continued to fuck me with them until I could bear it no longer.

“Fuck, stop now, please,” I begged him weakly.

He crawled back up my body, chin glistening, grinning widely, “better?” he checked cheekily.

I smiled indulgently at him, “you are the goodest of good boys,” I told him.

He snuggled up next to me, “fuck, that was so nice,” he told me, sighing happily.

I couldn’t help but notice he was hard again.

“Jimin?” I questioned, nudging him very gently.

He blushed slightly, “I liked eating you out,” he told me shyly.

“I can tell,” I told him, before suggesting, “get back in me?”

“Can I?” he squeaked happily.

“Yeah, just don’t make me do too much work yet,” I told him, still practically melted from my orgasm.

“Can I… from behind?” he asked me.

“I can’t stand up yet,” I told him.

He smiled softly, “lie on your front?” he suggested.

I complied, grabbing a pillow to hug under my head.

“Then just…” he started, pushing one of my legs outwards a bit, bending me at the knee, positioning me where he wanted.

“Perfect,” he told me softly, mounting me from behind and sinking his dick inside.

He fucked me slowly, sensually, like he didn’t want it to ever end, like he would be content to stay inside me forever.

Inevitably though, his climax rose, and this time, he was determined to get me off first, sliding a hand underneath us both, rubbing insistently at my clit, teasing me inside and out, making me come, clamping and pulsing around his dick, drawing out his orgasm too, leaving us both sweaty and exhausted.

He pulled out slowly, enjoying the last drag of his cock inside me, curling up next to me and kissing me softly.

“So good,” he murmured, sleep clearly close to dragging him under.

“You were so good,” I murmured back, “such a good boy.”

We fell asleep together, not even bothering to clean up, both as shattered as each other, satiated and relaxed.

The following morning, I wake up alone, the spot where Jimin fell asleep is already cold and, when I sit up, rubbing my eyes, the room too is silent and empty of his presence. I suppose it’s not that big of a surprise, he’s been waiting for the call, for someone to come and pick him up, take him back to his real life. He’s gone, I guess it’s back to reality for me too.

I grab a big loose t-shirt and pair of panties from my suitcase, slipping them on, trying to decide if I wanted to shower or eat first when a giggle from behind the curtains covering the balcony doors makes me jump. I can hear Jimin’s low voice, talking quietly to himself, on the phone, I guess. I was sure he’d gone but it looks like I was wrong. Realising that he’s still here, sounding relaxed and carefree makes me smile involuntarily. I head for the bathroom, still smiling to myself, to brush my teeth and wash my face, not wanting to subject Jimin to the full me just woken up experience.

By the time I’m done and looking at least vaguely decent, he’s fallen silent again, phone call concluded, so I decide to go out and join him.

He’s sprawled comfortably in a chair, face tipped towards the sun, eyes almost closed, looking serene, I almost don’t want to disturb him.

“Hey,” I say softly, not wanting to startle him, “you’re awake early.”

He turns to me and nods, “habit,” he agrees, “but it’s nice to not have to rush off anywhere.”

“Have you heard anything?” I checked, going to sit in the chair next to him.

“No, come here,” he starts, reaching for my wrist and pulling me into his lap. “They’re coming for me at 10 am, going to drop the others off at practise first, I’ll be late, but it doesn’t make sense to get me first, so I’m in no rush.”

My back is to him, I can’t see his face, but I can hear the lazy smile in his voice.

“Nice,” I tell him, “you hungry? Got any plans for what you want to do before they get here?”

I mean it innocently, honestly, but from the dirty little chuckle I got in response, clearly Jimin’s mind had gone elsewhere.

“Don’t tempt me,” he growled lowly, shifting his hips underneath me slightly and pulling me in tighter. I can feel his bulge pressing between my legs now, soft, but definitely there. He plants a couple of lingering kisses to my neck and I can’t help but tilt my head in response, giving him easier access.

One of his hands slides up my top, fingers dancing lightly over my stomach before reaching higher and cupping my breast.

“No bra,” he breathes.

“I’m not exactly dressed,” I squeak, trying to be composed despite his hand and his lips.

He shifts his hips again, pressing himself against me repeatedly, and I can feel him hardening rapidly.

“Fuck,” I whimper, “can we go inside?” we’ve got enough time and I really want to feel him inside me again.

“I want to fuck you out here,” he told me.

“You’re crazy,” I reply.

“Is that a no?” he asks softly, still mouthing at my neck, kisses turning to little sucks and bites.

“We’ll get arrested,” I murmur, trying to talk some sense into myself. But my hips were moving too, teasing him to full hardness, wanting this so damn much.

“Not like I’m going to strip you and do you doggy style over the railings,” Jimin told me, pulling an involuntary whimper out of my throat because, fuck, that sounded hot. “Just sit on my lap, try not to be loud.”

I scoffed at that, “wasn’t me giving the entire hotel an audio show last night,” I pointed out.

I got a slap on my ass for that, “shut up, it’d been ages,” he grumbled. “Turn around,” he asked me in a softer tone, “kiss me?”

I got off his lap, trying to ignore how damp my panties already felt and re-straddled him, facing him.

“Fuck yes,” he moaned out softly, leaning in to kiss me, holding me by the hips and encouraging me to move in his lap.

His dick was fully hard now, trapped between us, rubbing against my panties and along my clit.

“I want to be in you,” he begged sweetly.

I just nodded, I couldn’t deny how much I wanted that too.

He reached down between us, pushing the front of his light sweatpants down enough at the front to let his dick spring free.

I hadn’t had a good look last night, hadn’t wanted to put him off in any way, but this morning I couldn’t take my eyes off it, thick and long and really fucking hard. I reached down, wrapping my fingers around him and stroking him, making a couple of drops of precum bead at the tip and trickle down the side.

“Stop,” he begged, pulling my hips upwards and reaching between my legs to push my panties aside.

I braced my hands on his shoulders, lifting myself up enough so he could position the head of his dick properly, and then sank slowly down on his entire length.

“You’re wet, you’re so fucking wet,” he whimpered, grabbing at my hips yet again, stilling me this time, “just stop for a second.”

“Not going to come already are you?” I teased gently.

He looked at my grinning face sharply, “are you ever serious?” he asked, “no I’m not going to fucking come already, just feels nice, so just stay still will you?” he huffed out his words but I could tell he wasn’t really annoyed.

I kissed him lightly, “whatever you want,” I agreed.

He sighed, “kiss me again then,” he asked.

So I did, gently, sweetly, softly, and then more demanding as my body started screaming at me to move, to bounce on Jimin’s dick, to come, to make him come.

I shifted in his lap, just slightly, but it was enough to make his dick slide out a bit and I sat down fast, not wanting to annoy him.

“That was an accident, right?” he asked.

I nodded innocently, “just a bit of cramp in my thighs,” I lied.

He kissed me again, and I moved again, at this point I really couldn’t help myself.

“Stop squirming,” Jimin told me, wrapping his arms tightly around me and holding me still. Being able to feel his bulging biceps and strong forearms wasn’t helping one bit, and I had to get him to move.

“I’m sorry,” I whimpered in my neediest voice, “you just feel so good, filling me so full, I want to feel you more.”

“Fuck,” he cursed, loosening his grip on me, “be subtle ok?”

I nodded eagerly, “of course,” I agreed.

I leaned forward slightly, letting his dick slip almost all of the way out before sliding back down it, dragging a very needy groan from his throat.

“Jimin, quiet,” I hissed at him, continuing to bounce slightly in his lap, making him shove a mouthful of his t-shirt in his mouth to shut himself up.

“Shit, oh fuck,” he muttered from behind the shirt, sentiments I echoed, and I rode him as hard as I dared considering our current location.

I was so close, needing just the last little push to come. I pushed a hand down the front of my panties, stroking at my clit, teasing myself to climax. I shuddered to a halt in his lap, riding out my orgasm, lip bitten tightly between my teeth, so I didn’t cry out.

Jimin held still, letting me almost finish before he grabbed me harshly and pulled me off him, “fuck, coming,” he bit out, grabbing his dick and pumping it between us, spattering my shirt with pearly ropes of cum.

Panting harder than I had any right to considering how lazy the sex was I flopped down onto Jimin’s shoulder, snuggling into him while the endorphins were still racing. For a couple of minutes, we just cuddled, coming back down to earth, until Jimin’s phone buzzed on the table next to him and he grumbled discontentedly, reaching for it.

“They’ll be here in half an hour,” he told me after reading the message, “you ok if I shower first?”

I sat up, peeling our shirts away from each other with a little grimace, “of course,” I told him.

He looked down between us, pulling his trousers up to cover his dick, “you got cum on my t-shirt,” he whined.

I shrugged, “you got cum on mine first,” I pointed out.

He giggles, “true,” before huffing out, “god I can’t be bothered to go and dance this morning.”

I looked at him scandalised, “you get your butt to dance practise and work hard, I expect to be impressed when I’m watching your guys next comeback.”

He smiled back, “yes mistress,” he told me cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, got off his lap and sent him to shower first, wanting to have my own shower afterwards.

Both showered and changed, I was lounging on the sofa, letting Jimin finish packing when the knock on the door came. Right on time, it was time for him to leave.

He looked through the peephole first, habit no doubt, and all but ripped the door open when he saw who was on the other side.

“Taetae,” he exclaimed happily.

“Chim, you’re alive,” came the very happy response, “nice room too. Where’s your roommate, and why does it smell like sex in here? How many times have you jerked off in here you dirty bastard?”

I struggled not to laugh, hidden behind the back of the sofa, Taehyung couldn’t see me, but Jimin knew where I was, and he knew I could hear everything.

He legitimately squeaked, “Taehyung,” he whined, “shut up.”

“That many times huh? Is she that hot? I…oh fuck.” He came to a sudden stop as I sat up from the sofa.

It should have been no surprise that Taehyung off duty was every bit as gorgeous as Jimin off duty and I waved lamely from the couch, trying to forget the phone conversation I’d had with him last night.

Taehyung recovered quickly, smiling genuinely at me and walking towards the sofa as I stood up.

“Thanks for looking after Chim, he looks happier than I expected him to,” Taehyung told me, pulling me in for an unexpected and very tender hug.

“No problem,” I muttered into his big broad chest.

“Sorry I keep talking about Jimin jerking off to you,” he smirked as he let me go.

I couldn’t help it, I blushed hard, sneaking a look at Jimin, who was struggling to contain his own blush. “It’s fine,” I choked out.

Taehyung looked at me, then at Jimin, and then back at me, I could literally see him putting the pieces together.

“No,” he started, “did you?” he asked Jimin.

“Of course not,” Jimin lied unconvincingly.

Taehyungs smirk grew, “and how many times did you not do anything?” he asked.

“Two,” Jimin mumbled.

“Three, and a half,” I corrected him, enjoying teasing him despite my own embarrassment.

He didn’t get it to start with, then looked even more mortified, “that didn’t count, I was asleep,” he protested weakly.

“What did you do to him in his sleep?” Taehyung asked me, a fake scandalised gasp escaping.

“What did he do to me more like,” I retorted.

“Ok, enough of this conversation, before management comes and gets us,” Jimin said, “where are they anyway?”

“Sorting out your bill,” Taehyung told him, “we have to meet them back down in the lobby, we’d better go.”

Jimin nodded, looking over at me, an unfathomable look on his face. I knew this was coming, knew I couldn’t stay in this fantasy forever, but for a second it looked like Jimin was feeling it as much as I was.

“Give us a minute?” he asked Taehyung.

He nodded, an understanding and tender look crossing his face. He came to hug me again before he left the room, “it was really nice to get to meet you,” he told me, heading out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

“Guess I have to go now,” Jimin started, coming closer to me, looking at me bashfully from under his eyelashes.

“Yeah,” I agreed, “off to dance practise, new song, new album, carry on with your world domination plans,” I teased softly.

He smiled sadly and huffed out frustrated, “I feel like an asshole leaving like this,” he confessed.

I reached for him, hugging him tightly, “don’t,” I told him, “it’s ok, I have had the best time with you.”

“Really?” he asked me, looking younger than his years and really insecure.

“Really,” I echoed, “Jimin, I was meant to have what? Two hours of your time? I was meant to meet Park Jimin of BTS, and I did, and it was great. But I also got to meet the real you, hang out with you and yes, sleep with you. I never in a million years expected yesterday to turn out as it did. I have no regrets, I knew this was only ever temporary, I didn’t expect anything more from you. You have so many responsibilities and expectations on you right now that I can’t even comprehend. But I know this, you’re a good guy, a really fucking lovely guy, and an excellent fuck,” I added to make him smile. “You have to go now, and that’s ok, you’ll be ok.”

“You know you’re amazing right?” he asked me softly, pulling me back in for a tight hug, the last one.

“Thank you,” I told him.

He pressed one last kiss to my lips, lingering but chaste, soft, saying goodbye.

He let me go, turning to grab his bag and walking towards the door.

His hand lingered on the handle for a second or two before he squared his shoulders an opened it.

“Bye,” he told me, making eye contact and smiling sadly.

“Bye,” I replied, feeling as sad as he looked.

And then he was gone, the door shut behind him, the room silent, leaving me alone.

I couldn’t say I regretted it, what I’d told him was true, I’d had more of him than he’d probably given to a stranger for years, maybe forever. He wasn’t mine, he would never be mine, but for 24 hours he was mine, and it would be something I would remember for the rest of my life.

I had to leave myself this afternoon, my flight home booked for late this evening, so I started to listlessly round up all of my possessions, repacking them in my case, stripping the hotel room of everything I’d scattered around.

On the bedside table, I found something I hadn’t put there, a note, a note from Jimin. He’d worded it carefully, he couldn’t do anything else given his position, but his intent was clear, and his sincerity bled through every word. It lifted me from my morose mood, his words that I could keep, a little tiny piece of him, words that only we, and probably Taehyung, would ever understand the significance of.

I put the note carefully between the pages of my book, tucked into my carry-on bag.

The trip back to the airport was just as luxurious but felt different somehow, so much had changed, so much had happened.

And every now and then, on the plane ride home, I snuck a look at the note, reading and rereading Jimin’s words to me, feeling like the luckiest person on earth.

Sometimes I wish things were different.   
I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed spending time with you.   
If you ever need anything, find me.   
Thank you for everything,   
Love, Jimin.


End file.
